A known multifunction device includes a plurality of units, such as a scanning unit and an image printing unit, which perform a plurality of different functions, such as a copying function, a printing function, a scanning function, and a facsimile function. For example, the image printing unit may perform the printing function and/or a facsimile receiving function, and the image scanning unit may perform the copying function, the scanning function, and/or a facsimile sending function. The known multifunction device also may include operation panel which is provided on a front side of the multifunction device and is configured to input instructions to the device.
The known multifunction device also includes a display portion for displaying an operation state of the device or information which is inputted by a user via the operation panel. The user readily may confirm the operation state of the device or the inputted information when the user views the information displayed on the display portion.
A known display portion may have a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, having an aspect ratio, i.e., a ratio of a length of a vertical center line of the display device to a length of a horizontal center line of the display device, of 3:4.
In the known multifunction device, the image scanning unit is disposed on the image printing unit, and the operation panel is mounted to the front of the multifunction device. Moreover, a length of a vertical center line of a display portion provided on the operation panel depends on the length of the vertical center line of the operation panel. Specifically, when the length of the vertical center line of the display portion is greater than the length of the vertical center line of the operation panel, a size of the multifunction device increases, and a shape of the multifunction device becomes more complicated.
In an office or the like, standard paper, such as an A or B size paper, generally has a horizontal to vertical ratio of √2:1. When a plurality of pages of image data is obtained by scanning a plurality of documents having a horizontal to vertical ratio of √2:1, the vertical length of the image is restricted. Specifically, when the vertical length of a horizontally long image is displayed in the display device having the aspect ratio of 3:4, the image data for the first page is displayed, however, only a portion of the image data for the second page is displayed. Moreover, multi-page images may not be horizontally displayed with reducing the image size, which makes it difficult to recognize the image and increases a size of a portion of the display which is not used to display an image.